


you soothe me

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, completely self indulgent, idk man i was on my period and thinking about being babied by din, technically hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Will you stay and cuddle with me?” Your cheeks were still flushed when you asked, a slight ping of embarrassment washing over you which you chalked up to hormones. “I mean, if it’s not weird for you.”“It’s not weird at all.” The bounty hunter confessed.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 164





	you soothe me

**Author's Note:**

> like the tag said i was on my period and was thinking about being soothed by mando and i wrote this in one sitting at 1:30 am 
> 
> also season 2 is already kicking my ass so that's fun

A growing ache in your lower belly and a sharp pain to your lower back caused you to cry out in pain, wincing as you attempted to get comfortable on an already uncomfortable surface. Years of having your period and it felt as if it never got easier. You had your manageable days and days where you wanted to cut out your own uterus, this day in particular falling into the latter category. On top of the pain you were drained, you were exhausted, and you were convinced that a migraine was beginning to creep in.

The Child had waddled his way towards you with a look of concern on his face, reaching for you as a way to extend some sense of relief. He blinked at you with sad eyes and let out a concerned whimper when he failed to get your attention. You had been focused on blocking out the pain that you hadn’t noticed the creature had came and went, waddling his way to the bounty hunter who was tinkering with the ship. He explained in the best way he could, through gestures towards the makeshift bedroom and concerned coos, that you were in some form of trouble.

The Mandalorian had tried, and failed, to hide his panic surrounding you being in any sort of pain. He rushed to the room quicker than he’d like to admit, a sadness washing over him at the sight of you like this. He was thankful that his helmet hid the concern look on his face, being mindful as to stay in the doorway as he inquired.

“Are you okay?” He asked, the modulator disguising any hint of concern that was blatantly present. You shook your head in response, letting out a long breath.

“Period started.” You mumbled, still wincing as you curled against yourself even tighter. “Everything hurts and I feel sick.”

Mando wasn’t that oblivious to the point of not knowing what a period was, but he was more confused on how to proceed, not knowing if he could even help or if his presence was even wanted. With the two of you shacking up in the Razor Crest for as long as you have, he had an idea of what to expect, and he had been observant enough to pick up on your methods of self-soothing. He exchanged looks with The Child before letting out a sigh, turning on his heels to walk off the ship.

You let the tears fall, both from the pain and Mando walking off without a word. The Child had climbed his way into the cot with you as he nuzzled his way into your side. You gave the tot a small smile as you adjusted as best you could, still wincing at the pain before the two of you settled. Soon his small snores filled your ears and you began to doze off yourself, soon forgetting that Mando had walked off the ship.

What you didn’t know is that The Mandalorian had found the nearest town in search of anything and everything that would ease your pain. He had stopped at the first cantina he could find to pick up bone broth for both you and the little one, then stopping at a nearby tent for pain relievers and anything he thought would make you feel better. You didn’t realize how long you had dozed off with The Child until Mando had returned, relief washing over you once you woke up.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said, setting the satchel down gently as he began to dig through it. You yawned, wincing again as you adjusted slowly, trying your best not to wake the little one. Mando’s sudden presence in front of you had caught you off guard, eyes darting to the cup in his hands as he held it out to you.

“The shopkeeper told me it would help with pain. I think it’s a tea of some sort.” He explained. You gave him a small smile as you took the cup from his hands, raising it to your lips and sipping. You let a sigh of relief as the pain began to ease with each sip.

“Thank you.” You nodded to the bounty hunter. “I thought you were gonna leave me here in pain for hours.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” He said. The comment went straight to your heart, hiding your flushed cheeks by taking another sip of the tea. “I also got bone broth for you and the little one. I figured you didn’t want anything heavy on your stomach.”

“I really appreciate it.” You reached to give his gloved hand a squeeze and his own cheeks went flush under the mask. He nodded towards you and moved to sit up before you stopped him.

“Will you stay and cuddle with me?” Your cheeks were still flushed when you asked, a slight ping of embarrassment washing over you which you chalked up to hormones. “I mean, if it’s not weird for you.”

“It’s not weird at all.” The bounty hunter confessed. 

He walked back to the cot and reached for The Child who was still fast asleep, gently placing him into his hammock without waking him. Mando had dimmed the lights in the room before you heard the hiss of his helmet and his attempts at removing his armor as quietly as possible. You heard his footsteps as he walked to the bunk, the two of you getting as comfortable as you could on the small surface. You two had fit against each other perfectly as you settled into Din’s arms, feeling his warm breath on the back of your neck.

The lack of light in the room had eased the pain of your migraine and you let out a sigh of relief as you settled against the bounty hunter, his warm hand resting on the lower half of your stomach.

“Does this help?” Din’s unmodulated voice sent warmth to your heart as he began to rub your stomach, dulling the pain as you relaxed deeper into his arms. You closed your eyes and sighed to yourself, nodding in response.

“It does.” You responded, a small smile creeping onto your face as you sunk deeper into relaxation, sleep creeping up on you once again. “Kinda getting sleepy.”

“Rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Din spoke quietly as you drifted off.


End file.
